conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Krasnoyara
The Republic of Krasnoyara (Красноиaрск Pеспyвликаcї, Krasnoyarsk Republic) is a country bordered by Turkestan to the east, Hindoustan to the southwest. The capital is Rubistsol. History The area where Krasnoyara is was a part of the Turkesian Empire from the 13th-16th centuries. The empire broke up around 1580-1600 and under Sultan Harzem East Turkestan flourished. In the 1600s Vistanian traders came into contact with the Turkesians and set up trading posts. In 1708 under King Peter II (r. 1694-1738) military excursions resulted in the total occupasion of East Turkestan (and part of the west) by Vistania. This was united with Xindostan to form the Governorate of Vistanian Turkestan. Vistanian Turkestan Vistania appointed governors to rule the governorate in the 1700s and they began the "modernization" period. Vistanian was enforced as the only official language and speaking in native Turkesian was punished. Autonomous Republic of Krasnoyara Autonomous Krasnoyara largely followed Vistania's communist policies throughout the 1930s and 1940s. When the Great War broke out in 1946, 40% of the male adult population was shipped out to Vistania to fight in the war. This "weakening" of the nation led to a Turkesian invasion to reclaim land lost during the 18th century. Krasnoyara was forced to sign a peace treaty in 1949 ceding land. Soon a group of young liberals led a revolution and proclaimed the Republic of Krasnoyara, which was only recognized by Turkestan and South-West Hindustan. Independence In 1953, Autonomous Krasnoyara was granted independence. The republic was proclaimed on August 20 (Republic Day) and was originally a democracy, though very fragile. In 1956 Masir Aleksandrovy Terenove (1893-1969, a hardcore communist) was elected as leader with a suspicious 74%. He re-aligned the country with Vistania, made it a communist country, tore up the Constitution of 1953 and suppressed liberties. The Communist Party of Krasnoyara became the only legal party. Terenove ruled with an iron fist until 1966, when he suffered a stroke and and internal coup took place. Terez Sameriov (1909-1980) replaced Terenove, and when he appeared to recover, Sameriov had him killed. Old "Samer" was himself assassinated in 1980 by a group of Turkestani nationalists, leading to a large "purge" in which 10,000 were killed and another 35,000 fled the country. "Samer" was succeded by Olsan Istanovy Severan (1922-1997), who maintained his grip in power through two attempted coups (1984 and 1995). Severan was followed by the aging Astan Moserme (1929-2012) Moserme was deposed by the military due to his "unstable state" and replaced him with Emin Mikailove Sakariov (1943) in 2001. Politics Krasnoyara is officially a "Peoples Socialist Republic". In essence, it is a communist dictatorship. Emin Sakariov is the head of state and wields a considerable amount of power. His official titles are "Head-in-Chief of the Krasnoyarsk Communist Party" and "President of Krasnoyara". The People's Representative Legislature is the legislative body of government. The 100 members of the chamber are elected from within the party, by the party. It has very little power and it's only purpose is to give counsel to Sakariov. Category:Countries Category:Parallel World